


Горячий август, день второй

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Children, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Military, Police, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Сказ о том, как Геннадий Ридов (старший сержант в запасе, 36 лет, не женат) День ВДВ проводил.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	Горячий август, день второй

**Author's Note:**

> Русреал!хэнвин, у которого всё хорошо.  
> Никаких серьёзных щей (почти), только мужики, фонтаны и любовь.  
> Матчасть мне плохо знакома, но я отчаянно гуглила. Поправляйте, если что, будем редачить)  
> И да, название фика — строчка из песни Дениса Майданова. sorry not sorry  
> (вот она, если что - https://youtu.be/su2OfiqGgRk)
> 
> ...а началось всё вот с этой гифки:  
> https://wmpics.pics/di-851L.gif

День выдался на редкость погожий, на небе — ни облачка. Северная столица всегда умела удивлять (жаль только, не всегда так приятно). Гена вышел на Адмиралтейской, прищурился на яркое тёплое солнце. Одёрнул китель, оглядел аксельбант, поправил голубой берет — на себе и на мелком. Потом взял его ладошку и крепко зафиксировал в своей.

Коля сразу скорчил недовольную мину, начал вертеться в попытках вырваться. Заныл:

— Дядь Ген, ну ведь не маленький уже! Пусти.

— Отстанешь, убежишь — где я тебя искать потом буду? Я город ещё плохо знаю. И давай без этих «дядь», Колян. Сколько раз просил.

— Хорошо, дядь Ген. Да не убегу я! И город я знаю. А центр мы с папой вообще весь уже исшастали. Мы же вечером пойдём к нему, да?

Гена вздохнул.

Вообще-то, на сегодняшний праздник они собирались идти втроём. Но у Министерства внутренних дел были свои планы на старшего лейтенанта Андреева. Дежурство во время городских мероприятий никто не отменял. А с недавних пор — точнее, после известных событий, — на праздники в местах скопления народа полиция новую моду ввела: ставить в наряды непременно парами, человека вместе с андроидом. Решение сугубо политическое: чтоб всем честно было и никому не обидно. _Равноправно,_ чтоб их. И Михалыча, конечно, припрягли до самого вечера эти оплоты «дружбы народов» объезжать да проверять внутренний порядок.

Логика в этом была понятная — не все человеческие особи ещё нормально переваривали железных как полноценных членов общества, и в полиции дела обстояли не лучше. А Михалыч для них вон — живой пример, местный герой. И угнетённым помог справедливость восстановить, и сам с новой расой одним из первых подружился.

Так что, как Гена на него ни дулся, отказать полковнику в просьбе Андрееву совесть не позволила. Да и капитанское звание было уже на носу, что тоже не последнюю роль сыграло. На дежурство Харитон согласился, даром что изначально выбивал себе выходной. Да ещё к Гене прикопался: возьми, говорит, хотя бы моего отпрыска с собой. Каникулы же — всё равно без дела болтается.

Гена попытался сначала отвертеться.

— Как я один следить за ним буду? На твоего пацана целой роты не хватит! У него ведь шило в жопе!

— Конечно, шило, — спокойно согласился Андреев. — Себя вспомни в его возрасте. И жопу свою вспомни. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты чинно сидел на ней дома и вышивал крестиком цветочки.

«Справедливо», — рассудил Геннадий. И, соглашаясь, поклялся себе ни при каких обстоятельствах не выпускать в этот день Колиной руки из своей.

Пацана-то Гена, конечно, любил. И время с ним проводить ему нравилось. Но сказать, что ему было боязно — ничего не сказать. Гена, вообще-то, трусом никогда не был и закономерно считал, что по жизни успешно балансирует где-то на грани между слабоумием и отвагой. Влезть в пьяную драку за друга, снова по носу многострадальному получить или бешеного пса схватить за шкирку — это пожалуйста, дайте два. Высаживаться с воздуха в горячей точке прямо под свистящие пули, разрывающие над тобой парашют — тоже не боялся, привык. Зато не уследить за вертлявым малолеткой днём в центре большого города, да ещё и в день десантника — срался до жути.

— Пойдём же? — продолжал вопрошать Колян, от безысходности повиснув у Гены на руке. Хватка у Ридовской солдафонской ладони была что надо.

— Пойдём, — пообещал Гена.

Где они его батю тут отыщут — другой вопрос. Но он решил подумать об этом позднее.

Они двинули к Дворцовой. Та, к слову, вообще нисколько не изменилась — всё такая же, как двадцать лет назад, когда Гена сюда с классом на экскурсию приезжал. Сколько раз он был в центре за этот год, столько раз думал о том, что Питер с тех пор вообще мало поменялся. Разве что впечатления от него в шестнадцать лет как-то поярче были, понасыщеннее, что ли. В юности оно всегда так: и Александровская колонна как будто в самое солнце утыкается, и Эрмитаж зеленее кажется, и Пётр с Екатериной в бутафорских прикидах — моложе. Хотя последнее — так вообще ерунда какая-то. Аниматорами, выдающими себя за исторических личностей, вот уже лет пятнадцать были аутентично спроектированные андроиды. Многие из них после революции, кстати, так и остались работать в индустрии развлечений. А когда Гена сюда приезжал в восемнадцатом, мало кому такое даже во сне могло привидеться.

На набитой битком площади Гена с Колей тут же затерялись в шумной голубоберетной толпе.

— А твои сослуживцы тут тоже есть? — спрашивал Коля, протискиваясь сквозь море тельняшек вслед за Ридовым.

— Не, мои все в Сибирь вернулись после того, как революция закончилась.

— А ты чего не вернулся?

— Да вот, как-то потянуло меня сюда, когда снова тут побывал. Остаться захотелось. Ну, я подумал, знаешь, — мосты там всякие, белые ночи, романтика, хуё-моё…

Гена запоздало прикусил язык. Теми самыми зубами, которые Михалыч то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз пообещал ему как-то пересчитать по одному, если тот будет матюкаться при его дитёныше. Но Коля как будто не услышал, поглощённый глазением по сторонам. Гена понадеялся, что так и оно есть и потом это ему не аукнется.

Романтика столицы четырёх революций, ага, как же. Не говорить же пацану, что из-за его папки он сюда подался? Андреевский отпрыск и так не по годам смышлёный. Даже если что на первый взгляд невинное ляпнешь — как возьмёт и сложит дважды два, так и будь здоров. А к откровенному разговору с ним про себя и Михалыча Гена ещё не был морально готов. Достаточно того, что Колян и так знал, как они с Харитоном под Кингисеппом встретились. Аккурат когда вся эта бодяга с восстаниями закончилась, разрешившись в пользу механического народа, и когда Гениному взводу, слава дяде Васе, больше уже не надо было ничего подавлять. Михалыча туда прислали вместе с другими полицаями да с его Электроником новый порядок на местности наводить. А Гена там в увале оказался, прямо после прервавшейся операции на Финском — его к Питеру всего за месяц боевых действий через всю страну пригнали. Повстречались, познакомились, быстро задружились — вот как всё было.

Не рассказывать же Коле, в самом деле, как, пока однополчане Генины по городу кутили, они с его батей в части чаи до утра гоняли да наговориться всё никак не могли, зная, что совсем скоро разлетятся, как в небе беспилотники? Как, дорвавшись, засосали друг друга в ночи у тёмных казарм? И как, когда пришла Гене пора через неделю обратно в свой Задрыпинск возвращаться — так он и остался? Ну, за шмотками сначала метнулся, конечно, а потом — вернулся и остался.

«Ты с ума сошёл», — сказала тогда ему мать, а брат спросил: «Ты долбоёб?». Один отец ничего не сказал, только смотрел с молчаливой укоризной с фотопортрета за стеклом шифоньера. А был бы жив, Гена готов поклясться, тоже бы попытался отговорить. И Гена вполне мог их всех понять. Только они успели смириться с тем, что младший сын в семье голубой как небушко, в которое его с самого детства так и тянуло, так тот теперь ещё и службу любимую бросал да рвался переехать в чужой город за тридевядь земель. И всё ради какого-то мужика, которого буквально знал без году неделю и в которого втрескался по уши, как гормонально озабоченный школьник.

Гена… А что Гена? Сказал «поеду» — значит, поеду. Не хотел он больше беспилотником неприкаянным быть и лететь, куда скажут другие. Хотел туда, куда звало сердце. Оформился в запас, перевёз нехитрые пожитки, снял комнату в двушке на Чёрной речке. С соседкой из второй комнаты быстро подружился. Ей оказалась суровая и немногословная казашка Таня, студентка из Алматы. «Папа русский», — ответила как-то Татьяна на Генин нескромный вопрос про её имя. — «И Пушкина любит». «Пушкин — наше всё», — согласился с ней Гена. Даже сводил её однажды на Мойку, 12, и сам сводился. Андреев, помнится, когда узнал, приревновал даже. Ровно до тех пор, пока Гена ему очень наглядно и доступно не продемонстрировал, что бисексуальная задница в их паре всего одна, и это не Гена. И что если Гене кроме Харитона кто-то другой приспичит, то Харитон об этом от Гены первым и узнает. Вот только не будет этого, сказал тогда Гена в заключение темы, потому что он не олень. Больше к этому не возвращались.

В общем, нормально он тут устроился. Подрабатывал «мужем на час» да иногда компьютерным мастером — старые системники пенсионерам чинил. После того, как андроиды отвоевали себе права и их труд тоже стал оплачиваться, это дело среди рукастых мужиков снова процветать начало. Ну, порадовался Гена, хоть тут ему шарага пригодилась с её треклятым сопроматом. Он вспомнил детство, распечатал и расклеил по району упоротые листовки с молодым Брэдом Питтом. Народ, как ни странно, оценил. Дела шли хорошо, Гена связями обзавёлся, подумывал даже ИП своё открыть. Коля вон обещал помочь в сетях раскрутиться, клиентуру расширить. Подумать только, а ведь когда сюда ехал, даже про пацана и не знал ещё. Впрочем, даже если бы и знал, хрен бы это Гену остановило.

Харитон поначалу переживал, конечно, но зазря. Гена, естественно, прихуел немножко от такого поворота событий, но с малым они уже с самой первой встречи легко наладили контакт. Колян парнем свойским оказался, шустрым, острым на язык и очень добрым. Порой даже слишком добрым: Гена с Михалычем задолбались подыскивать жильё для облезлых котов, которых тот вечно со двора притаскивал. «Сердце есть, мозги бы были», — говаривал про таких Генин отец. Но со вторым у пацана тоже проблем не было. Этот сорванец даже отличником быть умудрялся.

Мать у Коли где-то была, как уяснил себе Гена, но до сына ей дела давно уже никакого не было. С Харитоном она не связывалась, и он даже не знал, в городе она ещё или уехала куда. И положением своим намеренно не пользовался, чтоб выяснить. Гена женщину эту хоть убей не понимал. Дурная, что ли? Ладно, с мужиком не сложилось, но чтоб своего, кровного — вот так взять и бросить? Да и пацан-то вон какой золотой рос.

Благо, сам Колян к этому относился философски. «Не плохая она», — сказал как-то с умным видом. — «Просто ей, наверное, другое нужно, а не я. Вот и пошла искать. А я же не один остался, у меня папа есть». Но он мать не помнил даже.

На Дворцовой, между тем, пошла самая движуха. Надо сказать, пришли они туда вовремя: хоть на Серафимовское с утра и не успели, зато в центр приехали прямо к залпу с Петропавловки.

Гена пристроился к длинной колонне для традиционного шествия. Предложил Коляну на плечи его посадить, как многие вокруг детей сажали, но тот воспротивился: не пять мне лет, говорит, сам пойду. Гена только плечами пожал да тихо порадовался — пацан, хоть и роста был невысокого, но тяжёлый, зараза.

Началось шествие. Прошли по Миллионной, спели со всеми нестройным, но дружным хором «Расплескалась синева» (Колян даже быстро слова себе нагуглил), добрались до Марсова, постояли у Вечного огня. Гена рассказывал Коле, что сам помнил из истории: про Великую Отечественную, про Маргелова, про Афган. Потом постепенно перешёл на байки из своего армейского прошлого — те, что поприличнее. Коля слушал всё с интересом, чуть ли не в рот заглядывал. Приятно. Потом повалялись на траве, помучали чью-то овчарку, сожрали по рожку мороженого. Сделали селфи, отправили Колиному бате. Ответа не получили.

— Занят сильно, — подытожил Коля, убирая телефон. — Андроидов гоняет. Или десантников.

А что, его батя может, хмыкнул про себя Гена. Потом покраснел, не к месту вспомнив, как одного конкретного десантника Харитон загонял прошлой ночью.

Вернулись уже сами по себе до наводнённого семьями десантников Александровского сада. Там Гена не выдержал, снял китель и повесил на одно плечо. Солнце жарило нещадно. Плавился асфальт, закипала вода в каналах, плавились и вскипали мозги у бело-голубой толпы.

— Дядь Ген, а чего они в фонтане купаются? Я тоже хочу! Можно мне?

— Я те дам «тоже хочу». Я бате твоему чё скажу?

— А мы ему не скажем!

— Нет, кому говорю.

— Ну жарко же!

От спора с Харитоновым исчадием Гену отвлекла неожиданная встреча.

— Старший сержант Ридов! Генка, ты? Ну да, ты! Охренеть, во дела!

Гена обернулся на знакомый голос и увидел Карика Милояна, идущего к нему с распростёртыми объятиями. Старый друг и однополчанин, вместе призывались, вместе подались дальше по контракту, вместе от Тюмени до Питера шли… Сколько высадок, сколько учений и боёв, сколько историй с мирной службы!

Гена аж ладонь разжал. Чем Коля ничтоже сумняшеся не преминул воспользоваться и выскользнул ужом, пока не просекли. Чтобы было куда деть свою неуёмную детскую энергию, начал наворачивать бегом круги вокруг фонтана.

Карен подошёл к Гене, улыбаясь во весь рот. Обнялись крепко. Почти год ведь не виделись, — с тех самых пор, как Ридов сюда подорвался, — а Гене вдруг показалось, что как и не было этого года. Вот только сегодня с соседних коек под «Рота, подъём!» встали и гречку жевали за общим столом.

Карик протянул Гене сигареты, потом себе достал. Закурили.

— Ты откуда тут? — спросил Гена.

— Да вот, отпуск выбил, детям хоть Питер показать. Жене давно обещал, до восстания ещё. Кать! Смотри, кого нашёл!

Милоян махнул кому-то рукой. Гена посмотрел в ту же сторону и увидел Кареновскую жену. Та совсем не изменилась, всё такая же маленькая да светленькая, волосы только обрезала. Гена ей помахал. Катя стояла с детьми в очереди к ларьку с мороженым и варёной кукурузой, так что только издалека ему в ответ кивнула. Гена прикинул, что Олеська, вроде, Колина ровесница, а вот Левону то ли три, то ли четыре уже. Вон какой богатырь вымахал — крупный парень растёт. Блин, во время летит…

Милоян рядом радостно лыбился и пыхал сигаретой. Ему, кажется, вообще жарко не было, даже в застёгнутом кителе, тогда как Гена весь уже потом обливался. «Это в крови у нас, ничего не попишешь», — ещё в армии хвастался он этой своей армянской жароустойчивостью, довольный как слон. Гена вспомнил, как всегда страшно ему завидовал. Может, правда в фонтан окунуться? Вон как он журчит сладко, призывно, так и хочется…

Гена тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение, отёр влажный лоб. Надо купить воды.

Он хотел было спросить, чего Карик не позвонил — пошли бы сегодня на праздник вместе, — но тот его опередил с вопросом.

— А этот чей, твой что ли? — Милоян кивнул на носящегося рядом Колю. — Ты не говорил, вроде, что тоже при потомстве.

Гена мотнул головой.

— Не-а, не мой.

Потом затянулся и глянул на Карена исподлобья. Тот ждал пояснений, добродушно улыбаясь, но уже успел нахмурить кустистые брови. Пытался понять, видимо, с какой это радости Гена чужого ребёнка выгуливает.

Так, соберись, старший сержант, велел себе Гена. Соображай.

Соврать?

Милоян — мужик что надо, быстро прикинул он в уме. Столько раз прикрывал его, Ридовскую, жопу, что и не сосчитать. Да и сам Гена его из немалого количества заварушек вытаскивал. И не только на поле боя. Подумать только, на дворе тридцать девятый год, мужикам в стране уже пять лет как можно друг на друге жениться, а в российской армии за оттенок кожи и акцент по-прежнему могут отмудохать за казармой… Нонсенс! Короче говоря, через много разного дерьма они вместе прошли и друг друга знали как облупленных. И секретов, кроме этого, у Гены от Милояна не было.

Итого, подытожил он про себя: Карен — мужик свой. Пусть и исключительно по бабам — в этом Ридов был уверен на все сто, чутьё его не подводило. Но неужто не поймёт?..

Гена кашлянул. Поскрёб непривычно гладкий, выбритый впервые за несколько недель подбородок.

— Не мой, — повторил он. — Пока.

На смуглом лице Милояна отразилось замешательство, а сразу затем — проблеск озарившей его наконец догадки. 

— Девчонки твоей? — подсказал он, понятливо подмигнув.

— Ага. То есть нет. Не совсем. Он это... короче, он мужика моего, — неловко поправил Гена. — Ну, мужа, то есть. Почти.

Карик присвистнул.

— Так ты из _этих,_ что ли?

Тут Гена сразу напрягся и приготовился сворачивать удочки, как только разговор свернёт не туда. Запоздало пришла мысль, что, наверное, не лучший день августа он всё-таки выбрал для каминг-аута.

Но Карен, к счастью, только хмыкнул.

— Я этого никогда особо не понимал, ты знаешь. Но в конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы судить хороших людей вроде тебя, — он хлопнул Гену по плечу. — Главное, чтоб дети здоровы были, да и сам.

Гена попытался криво ухмыльнуться. Снова затянулся, чтобы замаскировать за дымом выдох облегчения.

Однако исполнение обоих Милояновских пожеланий могло оказаться под угрозой, потому что тут он заметил, что Коля исчез из поля зрения. Поозиравшись по сторонам, Гена, разумеется, увидел его с сующим ногу в фонтан.

— Колян, блядь! — вырвалось у Гены.

Коля это услышал и тут же поднял голову. Решение оказалось стратегически неверным, потому что в следующий же миг он оступился и плюхнулся прямиком за каменный бортик.

Гена, позабыв обо всём на свете, рванул к нему. По пути посеял китель, оставшись в одной тельняшке, но ему было не до этого. Подоспел он как раз к моменту, когда какой-то пьяный десантник, плескавшийся по соседству, поднял Колю на ноги и начал бессмысленно от чего-то отряхивать. От воды, что ли?

Коля не рыпался и сосредоточенно выжимал свой берет.

Гена молча отобрал пацана у десантника, вытащил из фонтана.

— Мужика растишь! — от души похвалил тот Гену заплетающимся языком. — Молодец, папаша!

Гена сдержался и не ответил, чтоб не распалять себя лишний раз.

Оттащил Колю в сторону, присел перед ним на корточки, бегло оглядел, пока тот восторженно на него таращился, взъерошенный как воробей.

— Не ушибся?

— Не-а.

— Испугался?

— Не-а.

Нырнул мелкий с головой, так что мокрый был насквозь до самой макушки. Вода стекала с русых волос ручьями, а на кончике носа и ресницах повисли сверкающие на солнце капельки. Тельняшка облепила тощую грудь. Картина Репина, а не ребёнок.

Убедившись, что на Коле ни царапины, Гена хмуро посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Доволен?

Коля промолчал, улыбнулся виновато. Смущённо поправил Гене сползший набекрень берет.

— Во даёт у тебя парень! — это подоспел Милоян с Гениным кителем. Он смеялся.

Вспомнив о приличиях, Гена хотел было их между собой познакомить, а потом вместе подумать, что делать дальше, но тут в шортах у Коли вдруг завибрировало. Он стал хлопать себя по липнущим к ногам штанинам, затем достал из кармана зудящий смартфон. Остервенело потряс его, очищая от брызг. Тут Гена поблагодарил небеса ещё и за то, что последние лет десять все телефоны выпускали водонепроницаемыми по умолчанию. Это было таким же очевидно обязательным атрибутом, как и четыре камеры. Приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, Коля попырился в экран, потыкал в него мокрыми пальцами, а затем сообщил:

— Папа пишет. Он тут недалеко, у Исаакиевского. Говорит, к нему идти…

— Что, прям щас? — растерялся Гена.

Показать Михалычу его чудовище в таком виде? Гена, вообще-то, ещё пожить хотел.

Коля поджал губы, грустно вздохнул.

— Он меня по телефону отследил. Знает, что мы тут, — он развёл руками. — Странно будет не прийти.

Вот и отпал вопрос, где и как Андреева искать, отрешённо подумал Гена.

Милоян сзади снова хохотнул. А вот Гене смешно совсем не было, но делать было нечего.

Он забрал у Карика свой китель, договорился позже созвониться. Взял мелкого за руку, и пошли слушать свой приговор.

Гена нервничал. За десять минут дороги горе-водоплаватель немного подсушился, но одежда и волосы всё равно были предательски мокрыми. Коля стыдливо молчал, чавкая рядом промокшими сандалиями. Гена сердился и тоже молчал.

А на подходе к Исаакию их поджидала ещё одна встреча.

— Костя! — радостно воскликнул Колян.

На пути у них стоял «Русская Константа-800», он же рядовой андроид-полицейский Константин, он же Электроник, Робот Вертер и Планета Шелезяка на сленге ревнующего Гены, взрощенного на ностальгии по продуктам советской культуры.

— Привет, Коля, — тепло поздоровался андроид. Потом повернулся к Гене и подчёркнуто вежливо отчеканил: — Здравия желаю, товарищ старший сержант.

— И тебе не хворать… — отозвался Гена. Потом задумался: — А ты хвораешь вообще?

Константин повёл плечами — как-то недовольно и раздражённо, прямо как человек, — но спокойно ответил:

— Когда заедают некоторые детали в моём механизме, я могу чувствовать, полагаю, что-то сродни человеческому недомоганию.

— Что, система-ниппель тоже даёт сбои? — посочувствовал Гена. — Китайская сборка лажает?

Костика Гена ещё с Кингисеппа невзлюбил, и это у них было взаимно. Ещё бы, тот почти не отлипал от Андреева, ходил с ним везде, как банный лист на жопе. Товарищ старший лейтенант то, товарищ старший лейтенант это. Пройдите, посмотрите, поговорите, пинка дайте. На службе они, понимаете ли. Так он и говорил Гене, уводя от него Харитона. А Гена целоваться хотел. Он тогда думал, у него на это считанные дни остались.

Андроид в ответ на подъёб только улыбнулся — жутковато, одними губами. Ридову сделалось неуютно.

— У вас ребёнок мокрый, товарищ старший сержант, — ядовито заметил Костик.

— Надо же, какой ты наблюдательный, — пробормотал Гена и поспешил пойти дальше, потянув за собой Колю, который задумал уже было поприставать к андроиду. Они с ним, видите ли, друзьями были.

Сразу за Константином обнаружился и Андреев, обсуждавший что-то с капитаном ОМОНа. Когда они с Колей подошли, Алёнкин бросил на них хмурый взгляд, скупо попрощался с Михалычем и куда-то отчалил.

— Здорóво. Случилось чего? — поинтересовался Гена, кивнув на удаляющегося обладателя самой сердитой в мире спины. Хотя когда-то Гена был уверен, что их старшего прапора Перковского в этом титуле никто не переплюнет.

Он приветственно пожал Андрееву большую тёплую ладонь, мимоходом испытав прилив страшной нежности и не менее страшной муки — от того, что они сейчас на людях и не могут даже обняться. Михалыч-то при исполнении, да и по статусу ему не положено.

Андреев расстроенно махнул рукой.

— Да кто-то из ваших новый мемориал пытался испоганить. Тот, что весной в честь Киберреволюции установили. Ну, ничего, задержали. По двести четырнадцатой пойдут. А может, и по четыреста четвёртой.

Четыреста четвёртая — это из последней редакции, вспомнил Гена. Про преступления против андроидов и разжигание межвидовой розни.

В армии далеко не все были рады тому, что кто-то из андроидов после революции пытался попасть в национальные войска. Что характерно, были среди них не только военные, а даже обычные, гражданские модели — уборщики, сиделки, воспитатели, вахтёры, дворники. ВДВ в плане настроений военной общественности исключением не были. Хотя сам Гена старался смотреть на это дело оптимистичнее своих соратников — сказывалось влияние Андреева.

— Надо было у монумента тройной наряд ставить, — заметил Гена.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Михалыч. — Теперь поставили.

Гена сочувственно хмыкнул, а сам загляделся. Что ни говори, а всё-таки любил он смотреть на Харитона за работой. Все черты его характера в это время обострялись до предела. Сосредоточенный, волевой, суровый, рассудительный. Складочка эта невыносимая на лбу между бровями, седина эта стальная под фуражкой, взгляд этот пронзительный — хоть стой, хоть падай. Стоит тут в форме своей, звёздами на погонах сверкает. Красивый, большой, статный.

Гена залюбовался, несмотря на нервяк. «Мой», — проговорил про себя неверяще, в сотый раз как в первый. — «Мой. Охуеть».

Андреев вздохнул, расправил плечи, отвлекаясь от невесёлых мыслей.

— Радует, что за весь день случай — единичный. Да и на наших постах всё чинно-мирно. Ну, а вы как?

Рот Гена открыть не успел — Андреев наконец пригляделся к своему потомку, уже навострившему лыжи в сторону андроида.

— Почему Коля мокрый? — с подозрением спросил он.

— А-а-э-э… — протянул Гена, в отчаянии запустив граблю в волосы на затылке. Но деваться было некуда. Понадеявшись, что держава запомнит его молодым и красивым, с обречённым вздохом он ответил: — В фонтане искупался.

И приготовился к праведному Харитонову гневу вперемешку с чтением нотаций на тему того, как нерадивый десантник не уберёг его дитя.

— Пап, я вэдэвэшник! — между тем, радостно заявил Колян.

— Нет у меня больше сына, — страдальчески пробормотал Михалыч, пародируя бородатую шутку так, чтобы услышал только Гена. Гена хрюкнул, даже несмотря на своё шаткое положение. Что поделать, он всегда тащился от мрачного Харитоновского чувства юмора. Андреев прикрикнул на сына: — В тени не стой! Тут ветер между колоннами дует, простудишься. Вон, на солнце выйди, обсыхай.

Коля послушался и из тени вышел, но к отцу предусмотрительно не приближался. Уши ещё были ему дороги.

— Пап, ты только на Гену не злись, он не виноват. Он не разрешал. Я сам полез, — честно признался он издалека.

— Не сомневаюсь, Коля. Ты в фонтане что забыл?

— Прохладу! — Коля закатил глаза и начал картинно обмахиваться руками, изображая, как он теряет сознание от жары.

Михалыч покачал головой.

Вопреки страшным картинам, которые успел себе Гена нарисовать в воображении, реагировал он пока на всё довольно спокойно. Только озабоченно хмурил брови да бороду задумчиво почёсывал.

— Домой езжайте, переоденьтесь, — сказал он Гене.

Коля тут же перестал кривляться.

— Не надо домой! — запротестовал он. — Я и так мигом высохну. Смотри, как печёт!

Харитон приготовился ему возразить, но тут незаметно подкрался Константин. Гена от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Товарищ старший лейтенант, разрешите обратиться.

— Валяй.

— Тут за углом наш автозак стоит, там в бардачке есть бумажные полотенца. Принести?

Михалыч вздохнул.

— Да, Кость, будь так добр. А лучше Колю с собой сразу возьми. Коля, а ну марш с Костей.

— Иду! — обрадовался мелкий.

Вот подфартило пацану, подумал Гена — не придётся теперь ни домой ехать, ни выдумывать повод позависать с железным другом. Ещё и от отца улизнул, хитрюга.

Костян удалился, увлекая Колю за собой и не удостоив Ридова даже взглядом.

Гене это не понравилось. Не любил он с ним малого оставлять, хоть ты тресни. Диод снял, скотина, — хрен поймёшь теперь, что в этой механической башке творится. Если бы не Михалыч, Гена уже давно бы ему по наглой железной морде заехал, чтоб на место раз и навсегда поставить. Не посмотрел бы даже, что тот с главарём их андроидским (Марком? Максимом? как там его?) тесную дружбу ещё со времён восстания водит. У Гены были свои методы решать проблемы. Простые, как кирпич, и такие же действенные.

— Ты Сумо покормил? — крикнул Харитон вслед сыну.

— Да! — звонко откликнулся тот, беззаботно повиснув на Костике.

Хорошо устроился, возмутился Гена про себя. Ему-то самая лёгкая часть работы досталась: насыпать еду в миску. Это не он сегодня с утра полрайона обегал в поисках приличного корма для хомяков, — только чтоб не кормить несчастное животное той гадостью, которой привыкли его пичкать Андреевы.

Ну, ничего. У Гены уже был мстительно-воспитательный план на завтра заставить Коляна вычистить наконец хомячью клетку.

Когда они остались вдвоём, Андреев, конечно, спросил:

— Ну, и как это вышло?

Гена понуро пожал плечами.

— Друга старого встретил. Отвлёкся, недоглядел. Прости.

Михалыч молча пилил его тяжёлым взглядом, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Прям натурально строгий батя. Гена подумал: ну всё, абзац котёнку. Щас точно ремня всыпет.

А потом вдруг заметил смешинки в голубых глазах.

Андреев не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Ну что, программа-минимум выполнена? — спросил сквозь смех. — Или осталось тебя ещё в фонтане выкупать?

Не злился на него Михалыч, понял Гена. А ржал над ним. Без издёвки, по-доброму — просто угорал.

А Гена — просто слишком боялся налажать в этих отношениях. Ради них он поставил на карту буквально всё. Нет, он ни капли об этом не жалел: и Михалыч, и Коля — хоть о последнем он сначала и не подозревал даже, — того стоили. Вообще-то, говоря по-честному, эти двое были лучшим из всего, что только случалось в его жизни. И Гена правда очень, очень боялся всё просрать.

Он фыркнул в ответ, а у самого как камень с души свалился.

— Ты же знаешь, не люблю я это дело.

— Знаю. И за это — спасибо тебе от лица всей российской полиции, — поблагодарил его Андреев. Потом добавил серьёзно: — И за то, что Колю с собой взял, спасибо.

— Как будто ты мне выбор оставил, — беззлобно буркнул Гена.

Он выдохнул, расслабился. Правда, ненадолго. Когда стыд за свой косяк поутих, на его место пришла печаль. Пока гулял среди братьев-десантников да Колей занимался, она было на второй план отодвинулась, а сейчас снова вернулась, стоило только увидеть Харитона. Печаль, что он сегодняшний день проводит не с ними.

— Когда освободишься, товарищ лейтенант? — спросил Гена.

Он изо всех сил постарался, чтобы в голос не просочилась тоскливая досада. Ведь обещал же пойти! Хоть они и обсудили уже всё, и рано утром перед своим уходом Андреев даже успел его поздравить по-всякому. Да и не обижался на него Гена. Но ведь обещал же!..

От Михалыча ничего не скрылось, конечно.

— _Старший_ лейтенант, — мягко поправил он.

Губы его тронула ласковая улыбка, предназначенная только для Гены. Андреев окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. В глазах мелькнуло что-то едва уловимое, воздушное — как приятное воспоминание.

Михалыч же его в форме ВДВ со времён Кингисеппа не видел, осознал вдруг Гена.

И сразу почему-то оттаял.

Потом осмелел и не удержался: решил хотя бы пофлиртовать, пока есть возможность. Оглянулся по сторонам. Рядом был только Костин «человеческий» напарник, с подозрением поглядывающий в сторону кучки десантников в сквере перед собором. На них с Харитоном парень не смотрел, так что Гена наклонился немного вперёд и сказал едва слышно, выразительно приподняв одну бровь:

— Это мы ночью посмотрим, кто _старше_ будет.

По ночам-то, слава богу, не до званий.

От волнительной ситуации да от самого Михалыча в полицейской форме у Гены трепыхнулось что-то в груди и даже в штанах привстало. Уши и щёки потеплели. Ну вот, пофлиртовал, похвалил себя Гена. Теперь бы отвлечься…

Андреев усмехнулся.

— Через пару часов, — сказал он.

— М? — не понял Гена. Он-то всё о своих словах думал.

— Освобожусь через пару часов, говорю. Ты спрашивал.

Михалыч смотрел на него насмешливо и нежно. Гена почувствовал себя идиотом. Влюблённым до жопы идиотом.

Тут как раз Коля прискакал. Надо отдать Костику должное, стал он заметно суше. Коля спросил:

— Пап, Ген! Пойдём сегодня на мосты смотреть?

Харитон глянул на него строго. Но ответил положительно:

— Пойдём. Только закончить мне дайте — мне ещё несколько постов объехать и в отделение, а потом я весь ваш.

Из припаркованной неподалёку служебной легковушки с мигалками высунулся молодой паренёк и крикнул, потрясая рацией:

— Харитон Михайлович, капитан вызывает!

Андреев недовольно поджал губы. Гена усмехнулся про себя, прекрасно понимая причину. Звучание своего имени Михалыч терпеть не мог. «От него же плесенью за версту несёт», — говорил он. — «И что на мать только нашло в роддоме?». В курсе были почти все и звали его либо по отчеству, либо по званию. И Гена тоже. Юнец в автомобиле, видать, был совсем ещё зелёный, раз не знал того, что должны были ему втемяшить ещё в самый первый день работы рядом с Андреевым. Что ж, не повезло парню. Гена ему даже немного посочувствовал — Харитон точно запомнит такой косяк.

Прощаясь, Михалыч сказал Гене:

— Позвоню, как закончу. И поешьте где-нибудь, до ночи же гулять. — Потом повернулся к Коле: — А с тобой мы вечером ещё поговорим. Не думай, что легко отделался.

Коля насупился.

Остаток дня провели с Милоянами: покатались на теплоходе по каналам, послушали концерт на Дворцовой, потом снова гуляли. Гена всё расспрашивал Катю и Карена о новостях в городе да о своей, теперь уже бывшей, части. Понял, что скучает по родным пенатам. Начала закрадываться мыслишка свозить Андреевых туда на Новый год, познакомить наконец со своими.

Поели всей оравой в кафешке. Гена с Кариком бахнули по рюмашке в честь праздника, и ещё по одной, не чокаясь — за тех, кто с ними тогда до Петербурга не дошёл. Больше не стали — дети же.

Коля тоже времени даром не терял, быстро закорешился с Олесей и пересказал ей абсолютно всё, что узнал сегодня от Гены, включая армейские байки. А Левону он свой высохший берет на макушку напялил — у того своего не было. Берет то и дело сползал на глаза, и Кате приходилось его постоянно поправлять, но малец всё равно остался жутко доволен.

На Невском попрощались. Карен с семейством поехали в гостиницу — младший уже капризничал, Олеська осоловело моргала, да и родители их устали с непривычки столько гулять.

«Ха! Салаги! Я бы ещё столько же прошёл», — прокомментировал Коля шёпотом Гене на ухо, хотя утреннего энтузиазма в нём уже поубавилось. Ноги у него ныли, это Гена намётанным глазом уже сам заметил — тот всё присесть куда-то норовил. Но все неудобства Коля мужественно терпел и даже не пикнул. Уж больно на развод мостов ему хотелось попасть. Знал, что если ныть начнёт — никуда его не поведут.

Михалыч позвонил, сказал: еду к вам, ждите. Гена с Колей стали ждать. Пока ждали, догуляли неспешно до Английской набережной, спустились на выступ, уселись на нагретый солнцем камень. Там Коля сказал:

— Ген, ты прости, что я в фонтан залез. Я дурной. Мне, наверное, голову напекло.

— Проехали.

— Сильно папа ругался?

— Сильно.

— Врёшь, — ухмыльнулся Коля.

Одежда у него вся давно высохла, только сандалии были ещё влажные. Коля стащил их, чтобы быстрее уже досохли, и свесил босые ноги вниз. Погода последние пару недель стояла сухая, и вода в реке была низко, только самые пятки Коле мочила, но Гена всё равно немного напрягся.

— Ты же понимаешь, что купание в фонтане не делает людей десантниками? — решил на всякий случай уточнить он. — И мужиками, — добавил сразу, вспомнив слова бухого вояки.

Коля вдруг посерьёзнел и кивнул. А потом заявил:

— Я всё равно как ты хочу быть.

Гена почему-то смутился. Начал неловко отшучиваться:

— Я в фонтанах не купаюсь.

Коля не обратил внимания.

— Хочу защищать людей и андроидов, — продолжил он без тени улыбки на серьёзной моське. — Как ты или как папа.

— Я в запасе уже, Коля. Да и не защищал я андроидов. Я их убивал по приказу. Ты же знаешь.

Внутри неприятно заныло от возвращения к этим мыслям. Об увольнении в запас он ведь впервые ещё до встречи с Андреевым задумался. Когда после операции в Нижнем сидел с другими бойцами под деревом, весь в синей крови, и тупо пялился, как она медленно испаряется с камуфляжа.

— Сейчас бы ты не стал, — уверенно сказал Коля.

— Твой батя и тогда не стал. Лучше только на него равняйся.

— Не, я на тебя тоже буду, — упрямо сказал Коля. — Я буду страну свою защищать от врагов.

Гена невесело хмыкнул. Он вдруг не без горечи подумал, что пока он тут ради пацана любого готов в лоскуты порвать, этот обалдуй тем временем в свои неполные десять уже сам планирует лезть на амбразуру. Авось передумает ещё? Мелкий же пока, максималист…

Хотя что-то и подсказывало Гене, что упрямство и верность своим принципам у Андреевых — черты семейные.

Пока Ридов предавался печальным околоотеческим размышлениям, Колян, болтая в воздухе босой ногой, ни с того ни с сего снова его огорошил. На этот раз — вопросом:

— Когда ты уже к нам переедешь насовсем?

Тут Гена завис.

— Ну, вы же с папой вместе, — непосредственно продолжил пацан. — А живёте вроде как отдельно.

Гена отмер, открыл рот и начал было:

— С чего ты…

— Ты меня за дурачка-то не держи, дядь Ген, — Коля одарил его таким важным, покровительственным взглядом, что Гене аж не по себе стало. Он начал перечислять: — Ты почти всегда ночуешь у нас. Ремонт нам на кухне за просто так сделал, потому что папе некогда. В школу меня через день возил, пока каникулы не начались, с домашкой помогал. Хомяка нашего на диету посадил.

Гена молчал. Где-то дальше над Невой душераздирающе кричали чайки, вторя Гениному культурному охуеванию.

— С дивана по ночам к папе в комнату уходишь, — добил, наконец, Николай. — Ну я же не слепой и не ребёнок.

Не ребёнок — это точно, подумал Гена. Чудище невозможное, вот ты кто. Всезнайка хренов.

«Я же не один остался», — всплыли вдруг в памяти Колины слова. — «У меня папа есть. И ты вот ещё теперь».

Гена почувствовал себя беспросветным тупицей. Зато на душе-то как легко стало!.. Хоть сейчас в небо. Он бы там и без парашюта парил.

— Так когда? — повторил Коля.

Гена подумал-подумал — и сдался. Ну, знает пацан и знает. Тоже мне большое дело. Всё равно этот разговор был вопросом недалёкого времени, особенно с учётом Гениных намерений.

Он потрепал мелкого по русым вихрам, притянул к себе за плечи. Тот сморщился весь, толкаться начал, засмеялся.

— Может быть, скоро, — ответил Гена наконец, когда тот немного успокоился. — Тут всё от отца твоего зависит.

— Что зависит?

Гена глянул на мальчишку искоса, прикидывая — сказать, нет?

Решил рискнуть. Тот вроде умел хранить секреты. По крайней мере, за случайные матюки Гену перед Харитоном не палил. А это, как ни крути, заслуживало доверия.

Гена выдохнул. Выпалил:

— Предложение я хочу ему сделать. Как думаешь, согласится?

— А я купался сегодня в фонтане? — фыркнул Коля. — Слушай, а как будет тогда правильно про вас сказать: «замуж вышли» или «поженились»?

— В душе не знаю, Колян, — честно ответил Гена.

Рот у него сам собой разъезжался в дебильной улыбке.

— Выясним, — пообещал Коля.

Тут над выступом показался Андреев, уже в гражданском. Как-то узнал, что они тут — видимо, опять по Колиному телефону отследил. Помахал и стал спускаться к ним. В руках у него было три эскимо.

Асфальт медленно остывал после дневного пекла. Солнце лениво ползло к горизонту, с реки дул приятный ветерок. Где-то рядом с Медным Всадником радостно вопили пьяные десантники и распевали бессмертные хиты Расторгуева.

Гена подумал: хорошо-то как! Войны — нет, Колян под боком, Михалыч вон смог пораньше вырваться. Вокруг — лето, мосты всякие, Нева, Питер.

Романтика. Хуё-моё.


End file.
